Cole Newman
Cole Newman is a main character in Glee: Glins.He is a member of the glee club,Vocal Perfection.He is a student at Roundview High School. '''Cole '''is portrayed by ''Gossip Girl ''& ''Easy A ''star Penn Badgely and was created by SamcedesandKlaineForever. Biography Early Life Cole Everett Newman is the son of a current alcoholic and a rich,famous,lawyer.Cole's father was married when he slept with Cole's mom,Britt.Cole's mom was the current secretary for Cole's father. The two got into an affair which resulted in Taylor. When Hannah told him she was pregnant,he denied her and accused her of lying. She was then fired. Britt didn't do well with the rejection and soon started acting out. She showed up to Cole's father law firm repeatedly trying to make him admit that he was the father of her baby. She did it so much,that Cole's father secretly paid her so that she would keep her mouth shut. Cole,at first, took the money and all the money that she was offered which lasted until Cole became 5 years old.Britt then wanted him to at least see his son once. He denied and told her that he was done paying because he said he had supported Cole far enough. Britt wasn't okay with this and threatened to go to court. He didn't believe her and told her to disappear from his life. Cole then became an alcoholic.She also started rejecting her motherhood duties. She became a bartender and would sleep with her clients to make money. Some of her clients would abuse her which led to her popping pills and smoking. When Cole was seven,Hannah came home popped pills and took some alochol and fell asleep on the couch.Taylor was hungry and tried to fix him something to eat which resulted in a grease fire. When the police came and saw the situation that he was living in they took Cole away from Britt. Cole then bounced from foster home to foster home living a life full of misery and abandonment.At the age of 13 he was moved to one foster home that he thought might be the one for him.But it all turned out he was wrong when his foster dad sexually abused him scarring him forever.Cole's foster dad threatened to kill him if he told.So instead he started to act out resulting in him getting sent away. He currently lives with a new foster family.He's still not the best son but his foster mother continues to believe in him and refuses to send him away.His foster parents and siblings continue to try to get to know who he is really is but he keeps himself shut down and refuses to tell anything.However he can be a big supportive and protective brother of his little foster siblings.Now Cole relives his anger by smoking,drinking,and sleeping with endless girls and abandoning them. Season One Humble Beginnings Personality He's experienced a lot of pain and hurt which resulted in his character nowHe has a very quiet and kept to himself.If you come across him he is going to be cold,rude,and disrespectul towards you.He's rude and acts like the whole world is against him.He has a natural impulse to rebel and do things that he's not supposed to.He's very smart but is very troubled.He's always doing wrong things.He doesn't care who he hurts and plans to continue living that way.Deep down,if someone was willing to help him he might actually try to change. Relationships Songs Trivia *Can play guitar (acoustic and electric);drums;piano;saxophone;and trumpet *Is a talented dancer when he tries. *Is the third Cacuasian member in his family.With Haven Goodman being Korean(14);Colby Goodman being Colombian(11);Zoe Goodman being Haitian(6);and Ravi Goodman being Indian(8). *Connects with his little sister and brother;Ravi and Zoe;the most because they're always trying to cheer him up. *Doesn't agree with the fact that his little brother;Colby wants to be like him. *His present foster family is the longest one he's been with that hasn't complained about him. *Hates/Loves his foster mother's protectiveness,love, and concern for him and his foster father's belief in him. Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Vocal Perfection